location dangereuse
by Melitta Fairy
Summary: Avez-vous déjà loué votre petite sœur à votre pire ennemi, juste pour vous venger de votre ami qui vous oubli petit à petit ? Mouai, Ron a vraiment les idées tordues parfois…
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Disclamer _ **Le Monde d'_Harry Potter _appartient à J. K. Rowling. Je me permets de bien m'amuser en créant cette Potter fiction. Pour nous situer, Harry est en septième année. Je ne prends pas vraiment en compte le sixième et septième tome (Voldy doit être en vacances).

Le manoir était très calme ce soir là. Les maîtres de maison avaient été invités à un dîner privé chez l'une de leurs connaissances. Les elfes de maisons avaient éteints toutes les lumières et aucune présence ne s'échappait de cette immense maison de pierre sombre. La nuit tombée, des animaux nocturnes rodaient autour et laissaient parfois échapper des cris qui glaçaient le sang. Un hibou vint se percher sur un des arbres qui frôlait la grande demeure, mais l'oiseau de nuit s'enfuit effrayé lorsqu'une petite lumière s'échappa d'une des fenêtres les plus proches.

Drago Malfoy traversait un long couloir sombre avec comme seule source de lumière sa baguette qui éclairait le chemin. Le pas pressé, il ne jeta aucun coup d'œil au lieu, le connaissant que trop par cœur. La main crispée sur un bout de parchemin froissé, le regard lançant des éclairs, il finit par s'arrêter devant une grande porte de chêne et s'engouffra dans la pièce, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un couloir sombre et froid.

Le jeune sorcier se précipita sur un petit canapé devant une cheminée de marbre, il y lança la lettre qui lui avait été adressée et jeta un sort d'allumage. Les flammes léchèrent le papier et le bois qui avait été posé à cette attention. Une douce lumière rougeâtre vint éclairer la chambre du Serpentard.

- RHAAAA !!!

Sur un excès de colère, le garçon se leva et donna un violent coup de pied dans un pouf soigneusement posé près du feu qui alla voler au travers de la pièce. Sans ménagement, il attrapa une petite table basse et la jeta contre un mur où trônait un tableau. Le mobilier explosa sous le choc et les morceaux de bois s'éparpillèrent au sol. Le corps bouillonnant de rage, Drago attrapa une statue de cheval de bronze qui était sur la cheminée et de toutes ses forces, la balança contre un grand miroir posé au dessus d'une commode. La vitre éclata en milles bouts de verres tranchants dont l'un vint heurter la joue du sorcier.

Restant fixe, le garçon sentit la coupure net lui déchirer la peau et quelques secondes plus tard, le sang couler le long de sa joue. La chaleur qu'émanait le liquide l'apaisa. Calmé, il se laissa tomber de nouveau dans le canapé et regarda fixement le feu.

_Comment avait-elle osé lui dire ça ? A lui… Drago Malfoy. Alors comme ça, il n'était qu'un pauvre serviteur, un chien, un toutou à son cher maître ! Comment avait-elle osé ? _La plus jolie Serpentarde que Drago Malfoy courtisait lui avait envoyé une belle lettre d'amour en introduisant une petite phrase d'insulte. D'après elle, Drago ne serait pas capable de se rebeller contre son père.

- Stupide ! Lança le jeune homme encore sous l'effet de la colère.

Si il voulait désobéir, il pouvait le faire sans problème ! Ce n'était pas son père qui allait lui diriger sa vie. A présent, il avait dix-sept ans et il était son propre maître. Son paternel n'avait plus rien à lui ordonner. De quel droit cette pimbêche osait-elle lui faire la remarque ?

Le sang roula sur un coin des lèvres du jeune homme blond qui le lécha jalousement. Il s'appartenait, si il faisait quelque chose, c'était de son propre choix et non celui de son père. A présent il était libre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il partageait les même idées que lui qu'il ne savait pas se diriger lui-même…

Drago se redressa et attrapa une petite boite d'argent installée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il l'ouvrit, empoigna fermement un peu de poudre or et la jeta dans le feu.

- Manoir des Flint ! Cria-t-il clairement.

Après quelques secondes d'attentes, la tête d'une jeune fille apparue dans les grandes flammes. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et contournaient délicatement le cou pour atterrir sur la poitrine rebondie. Elle bailla et lança un regard froid à son interlocuteur.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu viens nous déranger à cette heure-ci Malfoy ?

- Bien le bonsoir ma chère Elsa. Tu pourrais au moins être plus polie.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit, répondit-il mielleux.

- Oui, bien sur. Tu as reçut ma lettre, c'est pour cela que tu viens nous importuner ?

- Que d'intelligence !

- Ne joue pas avec moi Drago ! Je suis fatiguée.

- Je ne t'embêterais plus très longtemps. Je t'annonce que tu es invitée au manoir Malfoy pour la semaine.

- Oh ! Et que me vaut ce privilège ? T'ennuierais-tu de moi ?

- Un peu de cela, mais je souhaite surtout te prouver que je ne suis pas l'esclave de mon père.

- Je vois que tu prends en compte tous mes dires.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu restes dans le faux. Il n'est pas agréable d'avoir tord…

- Très bien, j'attends de voir tout ceci. Je serais devant ta porte à onze heures précises.

Drago sourit de fierté, elle acceptait de venir. Non seulement il pourrait lui prouver qu'il était assez grand pour se diriger lui-même, mais en plus, il aurait la joie de partager de nouveau le lit de la belle Elsa. Bien sur, dans la discrétion la plus totale, il ne fallait pas que Narcissia Malfoy fasse une crise cardiaque avant Noël… elle lui avait promit de lui acheter un nouveau balais.

- Bonne soirée Drago ! Annonça la jeune fille avec un sourire coquin.

- Bonne nuit Elsa.

Le visage de la jeune fille disparut derrière les flammes rouges et Drago, satisfait partit se changer dans la salle de bain collée à sa chambre.

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger ta chambre immédiatement !

Le jeune interpellé grogna et envoya balader l'échiquier dans le petit salon.

- Hé ! J'étais en train de gagner ! Grogna sa jeune sœur.

- Tu parles, j'avançais mon cavalier et je te bouffais la reine !

- N'importe quoi.

- Si je te le dis.

Le garçon tira la langue à la rouquine qui lui répondit avec une grimace peu élégante. Sans rajouter un mot, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'escalier qui menait droit vers sa chambre. Arrivé au dernier étage, il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite pièce orange où sa mère l'attendait en tapant du pied sur un rythme soutenu. Des livres, des lettres, des objets étranges, des vêtements, des parchemins, des chaussettes… bref, c'était le fouillis complet.

- Et ben ?

- Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton jeune homme !

- Maman, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de mes propres affaires. J'ai dix-sept ans !!

- Ecoute moi bien, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, que tu sois majeur ou non, tu dois continuer à m'obéir à moi et à ton père.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ma chambre soit un peu désordonnée ?

- Un peu ?

- Et alors ? La famille ne vit pas dans cette pièce, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu viens fouiller ?

- Comme je te le rappelle, tu vis dans ma maison cher fils indigne. Alors tu ranges, et arrête de discuter.

La petite femme rondelette s'en alla, laissant son fils râler contre le monde entier.

- J'ai dit sans discuter ! Entendit-il en bas des escaliers.

Ron commença à se pencher pour attraper les quelques caleçons qui trônaient au centre de la pièce. Mais son attention fut attirée par une photo posée dessous. Il la ramassa et y lança un regard noir. Sans réfléchir et avec le plus de dédain possible il balança l'image animé de lui et ses deux meilleurs amis dans la poubelle.

Le matin même, il avait reçut une lettre de Harry qui lui indiquait qu'il allait passer le mois d'Août avec la jolie Cho Chang et qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas séjourner au terrier. Ron l'avait bien entendu très mal prit. Jaloux comme un poux, il avait commencé à grogner toute la journée, s'était engueulé trois fois de suite avec sa mère, avait refusé de dégnomer le jardin et avait fini par se calmer lorsque sa sœur lui avait proposé une partie d'échec. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur la bonne volonté de sa mère qui refusait de laisser passer sa mauvaise humeur de la journée.

Ron passa une bonne heure avant que sa chambre aux couleurs de son équipe préférée de Quidditch, ne ressemble à quelque chose. Finalement, il s'allongea sur son lit avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond où ses rêves l'emmenaient à une humiliation totale de Cho Chang et où Harry venait passer ses vacances au terrier en s'excusant cent fois d'avoir osé penser ne pas venir.

Depuis que le jeune Harry Potter sortait avec Cho, il avait très vite fini par oublier la présence des ses amis et ne penser qu'à se belle dulcinée. Les cours devenaient infernaux, il avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs, mangeait très peu, et avait perdu tout sens d'humour.

- Hermione ne pourra venir au terrier que la dernière semaine des vacances, annonça Ginny en se resservant un peu de salade.

- QUOI ? S'écria son aîné.

- Oui, elle m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin et elle m'expli…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas prévenu !

- Voyons Ron, elle n'allait pas envoyer deux lettres pour dire la même chose, répondit sa mère en avalant une tranche de pain.

- Mais JE suis son meilleur ami !

- Et je suis sa meilleure amie… répliqua la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi elle a écrit rien qu'à toi ? J'ai même pas eu des nouvelles de toutes les vacances.

- Elle est en Grèce avec ses parents et Victor, elle est très occupée, c'est tout.

- Ron, arrête de te plaindre et finit ton assiette.

- Pas faim…

Fou de rage, Ron se leva en renversant sa chaise et se réfugia dans sa chambre sous les cris de sa mère qui lui ordonnait de descendre.

La semaine passée en compagnie d'Elsa n'avait pas été très concluante. Non seulement il avait été incapable de se rebeller contre son père, mais en plus, la jeune fille avait fait la tête toute la durée de son séjour. Comme quoi, il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec un misérable incapable de se faire entendre par son propre paternel. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. Mr Malfoy avait passé toute la semaine au manoir. Les quelques initiatives de Drago pour se monter contre son autorité avaient été toutes vaines. Mais le pire fut le dernier soir. Lucius avait discuté toute la soirée en compagnie de la jeune sorcière et n'avait fait que de prouver à quel point son fils était inutile et insignifiant. Furieux, Drago s'était exclamé qu'il avait tord, mais n'avait eu droit qu'à un regard noir de son père qui l'avait fait taire. Elsa avait alors annoncé une fois qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux qu'elle refusait de traîner avec un perdant qui le resterait toute la vie.

Bien entendu, Lucius Malfoy n'allait pas laisser une occasion de plus pour punir son unique enfant qui osait se révolter. Drago s'en sortirait avec quelques cicatrices douloureuses dans le dos pendant quelques jours. Rien de bien grave comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà connu.

Se promenant lentement le long des allées, Ron lisait patiemment tous les titres des livres qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Il cherchait vainement un énorme bouquin qu'Hermione pourrait lire en plus de trois jours. Il fallait que ce soit intéressant, long, et surtout que se soit un ouvrage qu'elle n'ait jamais touché de sa vie. Trop dur !

Blasé, le jeune garçon partit du côté des romans. Peut être trouverait-il un livre qui parlerait d'amitié. Ainsi, il pourrait exprimer à Hermione son mécontentement sans qu'elle ne le prenne mal. En plus, elle lisait peu de romans… il paraît que ça n'apprend rien. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elle disait. Molly, elle, affirmait le contraire.

- _La révolte_, murmura-t-il en lisant un titre.

Ca avait l'air parfait ça ! Mais en quelques secondes, une main se penchait pour l'attraper et le livre disparaissait du rayon.

- Hé ! S'exclama le rouquin.

Il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il aperçut son ennemi juré. Celui-ci lui lança un regard triomphant.

- Je ne pense pas que ce rayon soit fait pour toi Weasley, tu ne trouveras jamais rien qui soit dans tes moyens, lança-t-il dédaigneusement.

- J'ai vu ce livre avant toi Malfoy !

- Et je l'ai attrapé avant. Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide au lieu de le fixer la bouche grande ouverte.

- Rends moi ce livre, menaça Ron en serrant les poings.

- Fais attention au ton que tu emplois en ma présence sale belette.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la belette ?

- Oui ! Qu'elle a un complexe d'infériorité, ironisa Drago en lisant le titre du livre qu'il avait attrapé. Pfff ! _La révolte_, on ne peut pas trouver plus…

- Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Se défendit le Gryffondor.

- Maman Weasley serait-elle trop dure et stricte avec son pauvre choupinet ? Tes parents t'ont obligé à faire la manche ?

- Ferme la Malfoy !

Drago le regarda et explosa de rire en voyant Ron bouillonner de rage.

- Je t'ai connu bien plus impulsif Weasley, ajouta-t-il en lui rendant le livre.

Le rouquin regarda bêtement le livre dans ses mains. Mais à quoi jouait cet idiot ?

- Viens, il faut que je te parle. Je te paye à boire, je doute que tu puisses t'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une bière au beurre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est grave Malfoy, tu devrais aller d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

- Mais non voyons ! Je te félicite, tu as passé correctement le test. Allez, pose ce bouquin débile et suis moi.

Sans rien ajouter, Drago sortit d'un pas pressé du magasin et se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche. Ron resta quelques secondes devant le rayon des romans. Intrigué, il finit par poser le livre sur l'étagère et suivit le jeune sorcier blond. Ils s'installèrent tout deux à une table sur la terrasse.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux Malfoy, les gens vont nous croire fou si ils nous voient siroter un verre ensemble.

- Là est mon but.

- QUOI ? S'étrangla Ron.

Drago commanda deux cocktails pendant que Ron se remettait du choc.

- Arrête de jouer Malfoy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir, mais c'est juste par simple curiosité.

- Oh allez Weasley, détends toi ! Tu devrais être content, je t'ai empêché d'acheter un navet.

- Ce n'était pas pour moi ! Se défendit le rouquin.

Un serveur d'une trentaine d'année déposa les deux verres sur la table et Drago paya. Ron fut étonné par le pourboire qu'il laissa.

- Tu aimerais gagner de l'argent Weasley ?

- Comme tout le monde.

- Oui, mais as-tu penser à gagner de l'argent en faisant le moins de boulot possible. Juste à savoir contrôler ses pulsions destructives…

- Malfoy, tu me fatigues, râla le garçon. Dis moi ce que tu veux tout de suite.

Ron commença à porter le liquide blanc à ses lèvres tandis que Drago s'installait confortablement contre son dossier en croisant les jambes.

- Très bien. Soyons amis.

PSSSSHHHHHH

En deux secondes, Drago Malfoy était aspergé du cocktail que Ron venait de recracher.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, les conversations les plus proches avaient stoppé, il y avait même quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêtés et qui regardaient la scène amusés.

- Toi qui voulais être discret, lança Drago furieux.

Il sortit sa baguette et commença à nettoyer sa belle chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? S'étrangla Ron d'une voix haut perchée.

- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser.

Ron se leva tandis que les gens autours reprenaient leurs conversations.

- Ecoute, je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de moi Malfoy.

- Mais calme toi, stupide belette !

- Je te l'ai dit Malfoy, c'est grave ! Il faut que l'on t'enferme dans un hôpital psychiatrique…

Drago explosa de rire. Ron resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas un de ses rires qu'il lui connaissait, d'habitudes, ils étaient chargés de méchanceté et d'ironie. Là, même si il sonnait très faux, c'était une sorte de cris de joie.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais effrayant ?

- Oui, souvent. Assieds-toi, répondit le Serpentard en essuyant des larmes absentes sur ses joues.

Ron s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise, raide comme un piquet.

- Je suis bon acteur hein ?

- Pas mauvais, grommela Ron.

- Il faut que tu fasses pareils.

- Bon, écoute Malfoy, je te laisse cinq minutes pour m'expliquer qu'elle mouche t'a piquée et ensuite, je m'en vais.

Le jeune sorcier battit en retraite en levant les mains d'un signe de défaite. Il abordait toujours ce sourire joyeux. C'était… choquant.

- J'ai besoin de tes services, Weasley. Bien entendu tu seras payé. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est jouer la comédie avec moi.

- Hein ?

- Tu as réussit à me prouver que tu pouvais garder ton sang froid. C'est bien, t'as mûrit. Il y a encore un an, on serait déjà entrain de se battre en duel.

- Et alors ?

- Je souhaiterais faire croire à mon entourage, mais surtout à mon père que nous sommes amis.

- Amis…

- Les meilleurs amis du monde bien sur.

Il y eut un long silence pendant que Ron réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Pas grand-chose, tu passes du temps avec moi, tu rigoles haut et fort en ma présence, pas d'insultes, tu m'appels par mon prénom. Je ferais de même de mon côté.

- Expliques moi Malfoy, tu as déjà eu des amis ?

- Non, et je m'en portes bien.

- Parce qu'un ami, c'est bien plus que de partager des fous rires…

- Nuance, je ne te demande pas d'être mon ami, mais de le faire croire. Là est toute la différence.

- Et combien ça va me rapporter ?

- Beaucoup !

Ron fixa la foule qui défilait sous ses yeux, les sorciers étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la rue.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons, je veux surtout que mon entourage y croit.

- Et mon entourage à moi ? Tu y as pensé ? Même si tu me payes… mes parents, Hermione… Harry, ils ne vont rien comprendre du tout…

- Mais il est hors de question que tu leur parles du marché.

- Hein ?

- Je te payerais assez cher, je veux qu'absolument tout le monde croie que l'on est amis. Il faut que la réaction de tous soit la même. Ca ne sert à rien de mettre Potter et Granger dans le coup.

« Les mettre dans le coup… » La phrase résonna dans la tête de Ron. Hermione vit sa vie avec Viktor en l'oubliant, Harry le met de côté pour vivre pleinement son amour avec Cho… lui pourrait leur prouver qu'il peut très bien se passer d'eux.

- C'est d'accord.

Drago fut surprit par la rapidité de la réponse. Il sourit largement de triomphe.

- Mais explique moi une chose pourquoi moi ?

- C'est simple, tu es un Weasley.

Ron ne comprit pas sa réponse, mais il s'en fichait, ce marché allait être bénéfique autant pour lui que pour Drago. Harry et Hermione allaient tellement s'affoler du choix de ses nouvelles fréquentations qu'ils allaient très vite plus s'intéresser à lui… Mais est-ce que ça allait être suffisant ? Ils étaient tellement tordus en ce moment que Hermione pouvait tout à fait accepter cette alliance. Après tout, elle sortait avec un Durmstrang. Et peut-être que Harry n'allait même pas le remarquer toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la jeune asiatique.

Le rouquin laissa de nouveau traîner son regard vers la foule. Et là ce fut l'illumination. Un peu plus loin, sa jeune sœur marchait lentement aux côtés de sa mère.

- Tu connais Ginny ? Demanda Ron qui s'installait confortablement sur sa chaise en joignant ses mains sur la table.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, mais avant tout, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui me soutiennent, Dioramanya et Chatonbyalkaline ! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça encourage. Et je te prends au mot Dioramanya, je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça mais pourquoi pas ! Je relève le défis ^^

Bonne lecture à tous, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos opinions, bon ou mauvais, toutes remarques constructives aident !

Chapitre 2

Le grattement des ongles contre la porte sortirent Drago de ses rêves. Lentement, il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir la silhouette sombre et maigre de sa mère à l'entrée de sa chambre. La femme avança d'un pas de fantôme dans la pièce et ouvrit d'un mouvement lent les grands rideaux verts laissant apparaître les premiers rayons de soleil.

- Ton petit déjeuner est près Drago, annonça la femme en se dirigeant vers la commode.

Son regard balaya le meuble, les vêtements pour la journée de Drago avaient été soigneusement pliés et posés dessus. Elle se contempla dans le grand miroir qui avait été brisé des milliers de fois par son fils et remit en place son chignon.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tu as encore un peu de temps pour te préparer, nous ne partons que dans une heure.

- Mes bagages sont faits ? Demanda Drago en s'étirant.

- Les elfes de maison s'en sont chargés.

Drago se leva et s'approcha de sa mère qui lui faisait face.

- Pourquoi être venu me réveiller ? C'est le rôle des elfes.

Narcissia regarda longuement par la fenêtre avant de répondre.

- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi avant que tu t'en ailles… Je n'ai pas pu vraiment en profiter ces derniers mois. Surtout cette semaine. Tu t'es absenté presque tous les jours.

- Je n'aime pas rester enfermer. Et puis j'avais des amis à voir.

La sorcière regarda son fils et eu un léger sourire froid. Un sourire sans joie.

- Ton père aime bien cette Elsa, il ne te l'a pas dit comme tu t'es décidé de l'ignorer complètement. Mais elle est un bon partit.

- Je ne la fréquente plus, répondit calmement Drago en attrapant sa robe de chambre. Depuis qu'elle est venue au manoir, j'ai compris qu'elle ne te plaisait pas.

Narcissia laissa paraitre son étonnement. Elle fixa son fils et un vrai sourire apparut alors avant qu'elle ne repose son regard sur la fenêtre.

- Cette jeune fille est prétentieuse et ne pourra jamais t'offrir tout ce que une femme peut apporter à son mari.

- Euh… Mère… Les mœurs évoluent, grimaça Drago. Je ne cherche pas encore une femme… Juste une personne…. Qui puisse me correspondre.

- Bien sur, tu n'as que dix-sept ans, répondit la sorcière avec ce même sourire apaisant. Ne te presse pas Drago, tu peux te tromper. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mère.

Il y eu un silence. Drago prit ses habits sous le bras et traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers sa salle d'eau. Narcissia le suivit du regard puis l'accompagna. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, laissant son fils installer ses affaires sur une coiffeuse.

- Que faisais tu alors si tu n'as pas passé ta semaine avec elle ?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Le sourire de Narcissia s'effaça net. Drago retira sa robe de chambre puis le haut de son pyjama. Il se pencha vers une vasque coloris or et de l'eau se mit à jaillir du robinet sans même qu'il ne le touche.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais attention à mes choix. C'est une jeune sorcière de sang pur. Elle est belle, douce, attentionnée. Et elle m'aime.

- Tu vas trop vite Drago, marmonna sa mère.

Elle s'avança vers son fils, embrassa son front et quitta la pièce.

Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de sa chambre Drago l'interpella.

- Ne le dites pas à Père.

- …

- Je ne veux pas qu'il décide avant moi si elle est faite ou non pour moi. Je fais mes propres choix maintenant. Je suis majeur.

Narcissia ne répondit pas. Elle ferma la grande porte en chêne. Drago parut alors très satisfait, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage tout en souriant. Narcissia était la femme de Lucius Malfoy, elle se dévouait corps et âme pour lui. Son fils, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Mais pour elle, l'autorité appartenait à Lucius. Ce grand sorcier craint et respecté par beaucoup saurait très bientôt que son fils avait une nouvelle fréquentation.

- RON ! Réveille toi !

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, feignant ne pas entendre les cris de sa mère.

- Ron ! Répéta la femme potelée.

- M'man ! Marmonna le sorcier encore endormit. Il n'est que cinq heures et demie. Le train ne part pas avant onze heures.

- Justement, je te connais trop bien, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, on sera en retard par ta faute. Va préparer tes affaires.

- Déjà fait, répondit Ron en baillant.

- Menteur.

Sa mère s'en alla, laissant son fils perplexe. Comment faisait-elle pour aussi bien le connaître ? Lentement, le jeune homme se leva et s'étira. La bouche pâteuse, il déambula dans les couloirs de la maison, rejoignant la salle de bain. Passant devant la chambre de sa sœur, il s'arrêta et regarda fixement la porte fermée. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé mais il fallait à tout prix la mettre au courant aujourd'hui.

Ron entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête. Il régnait un calme absolu dans la petite chambre bleu, il se dirigea vers le lit où Ginny dormait en boule sous son drap. Alors qu'il allait poser la main sur son épaule pour la réveiller, il entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur. La fenêtre n'était pas fermée, et Ron sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il vit une main se poser sur le rebord.

- KYAAAA!

Ginny réagit assez vite, se hissant rapidement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle se jeta sur son frère et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Celui-ci se débattit, faisant trois têtes de plus que sa sœur elle ne put le retenir plus longtemps. Il la fixa encore choquée et souleva brutalement le drap du lit où de grosses couettes et coussins étaient entassés. Ginny rougit sous le regard horrifié de son frère.

Un jean pattes d'éléphants, des claquettes oranges, un débardeur noir assez court pour montrer le nombril, maquillée discrètement, les cheveux relevés en un chignon où des dizaines de mèches rousses se détachaient, le pyjama de Ginny était vraiment étrange…

- Je t'en pris Ron, ne dis rien à maman ! Se lamenta la jeune fille en attrapant la main de son frère.

- Mais enfin Ginny… Que… C'est…

- Je n'ai rien fait c'est vrai !

- Quoi ?

Ron tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Ron… S'il te plaît…

- Ginny, gronda le jeune homme. Réponds moi, où étais-tu ? Je te préviens, si tu ne réponds pas, j'appel tout de suite maman.

- Je suis sortie avec des amies. Mais je te promets que je n'ai rien fait.

- Des filles ? Tu n'étais pas avec Dean ou je ne sais qui encore ?

- Non Ron, il n'y avait aucun garçon avec nous.

- Alors pourquoi ses habits ? Tu t'es regardée ?

- RON ! S'indigna la jeune fille.

Il y eu un long silence. Après s'être remit du choc, Ron sentait la colère bouillir en lui. Tous deux se fixèrent, se lançant des défis du regard. Voyant que son frère ne disait plus rien, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et commença à fouiller dans son placard. Elle attrapa des sous-vêtements, un pantalon blanc et une chemise rouge. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, elle s'arrêta et fixa froidement son frère qui était resté dans la chambre et la regardait faire.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça quoi ? Tu es sortie toute la nuit, et tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? Ginny, tu le sais pourtant, que c'est dangereux, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et…

- Ben tu vois, je suis là ! Saine et sauve.

- Si maman avait…

Ginny s'affola.

- Ron, je t'en pris, ne le lui dis pas. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. C'est promit. Je peux même ranger ta chambre ou faire tes devoirs pendant un mois si tu veux…

- Tiens donc ? Répondit Ron fièrement. Mais je suis un fils modèle moi, je ne mens pas à ma mère et je ne lui cache aucun secret ! Encore moins quand ma sœur se met en danger…

- Très bien, le coupa Ginny énervée. Combien tu veux ?

- Un service.

- Quel genre ? Se méfia la jeune fille.

Voyant que toute l'attention se portait sur lui, Ron s'installa sur le lit et désigna à sa sœur de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Tu vas voir c'est très simple. Tu n'auras qu'à confirmer certaines rumeurs durant environs une semaine ou d'eux.

- Des rumeurs ? Lesquels ?

- Il faut que tous croient que tu sors avec Malfoy.

Ginny continua à le regarder comme si elle attendait la suite. Elle paraissait étrangement calme et cela rendu mal à l'aise Ron.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? C'est quoi ces rumeurs que je dois confirmer ?

- Ben que tu sors avec Malfoy.

- Non, mais d'accord, mais en vrai ?

Ron surprit fixa sa sœur. Voyant que son frère ne plaisantait rien, Ginny sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le corps. Blanche comme un linge, elle fixa Ron comme si il venait de lui annoncer que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom les attendait dans le salon.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

Elle se jeta sur son frère, prête à l'étrangler.

- Ginny, arrête ! C'est pas bien grave ! S'exclamait Ron qui essayait de retenir les mains de Ginny prêtes à se refermer sur sa gorge.

La jeune fille se débattait comme une furie, dès qu'elle avait une possibilité de donner un coup à son frère, elle le faisait le plus violement possible. Le Gryffondor réussit à lui retenir les poignets, mais lorsqu'il se reçut un coup de genoux dans le ventre, il s'effondra au sol le souffle coupé. Défoulée, Ginny le regarda victorieuse.

- C'est bien parce que t'es mon frère que je n'ai pas frappé plus bas.

Reprenant son souffle, Ron se redressa lentement.

- Putain, t'es folle. T'aurais put me tuer !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'insulter !

- Mais je ne t'ai pas insultée ! Tu m'as promit de faire ce que je voulais !

Ginny le regarda outrée.

- Comment…. Ron ! Comment peux-tu avoir des idées aussi débiles et cruelles ? Tu m'as vue ? Moi avec ce salaud de Malfoy ? Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?

Ron se releva.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi, que je te demande de faire ça. C'est pour moi !

- Explique toi, répondit Ginny plus calme à présent.

- Je veux que tout le monde pense que toi et Malfoy sortiez ensemble.

- Mais…

- Laisse moi finir, coupa Ron. Je ne te demande pas de le tenir par la main ou d'autres trucs aussi dégoûtants, je veux juste que tu confirmes les dires si on te le demande.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Et qui pourrait être aussi débile pour penser un truc pareil !

- Malfoy et moi on se charge de répandre la rumeur.

- Quoi ?

Ginny passa sa main sur son front. Les effets de l'alcool qu'elle avait but il y a quelques heures refaisaient surface et un mal de tête violent la força à se rasseoir.

- Ron, mais de quoi tu parles, se lamenta Ginny fatiguée.

Tout excité de pouvoir expliquer son plan à sa jeune sœur, il s'assit face à elle.

- J'ai passé un pacte avec Malfoy…

- Un pacte avec le diable, grogna la jeune fille.

- Peu importe, cela tourne en mon avantage.

- Ron ! Tu connais aussi bien Malfoy que moi, c'est un démon, il va te bouffer, tout va te retomber sur toi. Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf.

- Il faut que tous croient que vous soyez ensemble, répondit Ron sans écouter sa sœur. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de dire que oui, tu sors bien avec lui. Pas besoin de te montrer en publique avec lui, je m'en chargerais, pour montrer que j'approuve votre relation.

- Pourquoi les garçons ont toujours eu des idées plus connes les unes que les autres ? Lança Ginny avec mépris. Pourquoi tu fais ça Ron ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Drago aussi.

- Pourquoi moi ? Si vous voulez choquer tout le monde, pourquoi tu m'utilises ?

- C'est encore mieux payé.

Ginny lui lança un regard choqué et affolé.

- QUOI ? Comment ça payé ?

- Vu que c'est l'idée de Malfoy, il m'a proposé une belle somme.

BAF

La claque partit sans que Ron ne la vi venir. Le jeune garçon sentit une violente brûlure lui lacérer la joue. Ginny était rouge de colère.

- Comment oses-tu me vendre à ce… ce…. COMMENT OSES-TU ?

- Gin…

- Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers Ronald Weasley, comment peux-tu me traiter comme une pute et une traînée !

- Mais jamais je…

Furieuse, Ginny était prête à lui redonner des centaines de coups, mais alors qu'elle allait frapper de nouveau, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Miss Weasley apparut.

- Mais que faîtes vous tous les deux ?

Voyant son fils au sol la main posée sur sa joue et sa benjamine debout face à lui les poings fermés, la petite femme potelée se renfrogna.

- Ron ! Qu'as-tu encore fait à ta sœur, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de la laisser tranquille.

- Mais m'man…

- Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de vous voir vous battre à longueur de temps. Vous-vous rendez compte ce que c'est pour une mère de voir ses propres enf… Ginny c'est quoi cette tenue ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête pour observer ses habits.

- Je… Euh…

- Elle voulait aller à l'école comme ça et je la réprimandais, répondit Ron.

La rouquine lança un regard surpris à son frère.

- Et tu as bien raison. Ginny, tu n'as pas honte de frapper ton frère ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Tu m'enlèves ce haut tout de suite et tu en mets un plus décent.

La porte se referma laissant les deux frères et sœurs se regarder. Ron se releva.

- Merci, dit Ginny honteuse.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je veux que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé.

Ginny fixa son frère. A présent, il entrait en septième année, et malgré ses réflexions immatures et stupides, il avait grandit. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Il était grand, assez musclé par le Quidditch, les yeux bleus étaient glacés, ses cheveux roux mal coiffés lui donnaient un air plus adulte. Il avait cette présence impressionnante. Et pour la première fois, il s'était adressé à elle avec un ton ferme.

- Dis moi pourquoi, souffla la jeune fille.

- J'ai mes raisons, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ginny, je ne te traite pas comme une traînée, comme tu as dit tout à l'heure. Je sais que c'est vraiment étrange ce que je te demande. Mais je t'en pris, fais le. Ce n'est pas si dur, et je sais que tu es une bonne menteuse. Et puis ça ne durera qu'une semaine, deux tout au plus.

- Ron, répondit Ginny craintive. Ne me demande pas ça…

- Je te donne le choix, maman ou ça.

- C'est du chantage.

- Et alors ?

- Et même si j'acceptais, tout le monde serait au courant, et tu crois que cela restera à Poudlard ? T'as pensé à nos autres frères ? Je vais me faire tuer !

- Je m'arrangerais avec eux.

- J'ai pas confiance, la dernière fois que j'ai accepté de te suivre dans tes plans foireux, je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans ma chambre pendant un mois !

Il y eut un long silence. Ginny attrapa ses habits qu'elle avait posés sur sa commode et partit dans la salle de bain. Ron attendait toujours sa réponse. Il connaissait très bien sa sœur : jamais la laisser réfléchir plus de deux minutes, sinon, elle aurait toujours une bonne raison pour refuser.

- En plus de mon silence, je te promets la robe que tu as vue la dernière fois au chemin de traverse.

Le visage de Ginny passa par la porte.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai.

- D'accord.

Elle referma complètement la porte et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Satisfait Ron, alla préparer ses affaires.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, Drago regarda d'un air rêveur le grand hibou noir aux tâches blanches s'envoler dans le ciel. Sa silhouette disparaissant petit à petit. Son plan allait bientôt être mis en place, il fallait qu'il se prépare à toutes les réactions et surtout qu'il ait du répondant, qu'il défende son opinion. Très bientôt son père serait au courant et il lui tiendrait enfin tête.

Sa mère apparut dans le hall d'entrée. Elle enfila sa cape et donna ses dernières recommandations à un des elfes de maison qui faisait révérences sur révérences. Son nez touchant le sol, et ses oreilles crasseuses pendant lamentablement.

- N'oubliez pas de nettoyer toutes les vitres du manoir, je ne veux pas voir une seule tâche. Lucius mange ici pour ce midi, vous nous préparerez du canard. Comme il aime. Et tâchez de surveiller les autres elfes. Je ne veux pas que certains trainent à ne rien faire. DRAGO, ON Y VA !

Drago referma la fenêtre et rejoint sa mère. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'elfe, ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si Drago la suivait et sortit. L'elfe jeta un sort de lévitation à la grosse male du jeune étudiant sorcier, puis celui-ci l'attrapa et la tira à l'extérieur.

Sans un regard pour sa maison, le jeune homme traversa le grand jardin puis rejoint sa mère dans une des voitures du ministère. Au moment de partir, son attention fut attirée vers le parc où il vit à l'ombre d'un saule cogneur des silhouettes transplaner. Toutes portant de grandes capes noires et se dirigeant vers la maison.

Drago se laissa tomber contre le fauteuil de la voiture. Aujourd'hui encore, les mangemorts allaient utiliser sa maison pour leurs réunions. Un jour, il y participerait. Il y sera tellement réputé et apprécié par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qu'il présidera ces réunions. Et son père…. Ne pourra qu'être fier et l'admirer. Lui, Drago Malfoy.


End file.
